


JARED

by Cerdic519



Series: Six 'Birthdays' [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1982, Anniversary, Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The world as it was on the arrival of one Jared Padalecki, way back in 1982.





	JARED

July 18th, 1982

Jared was born two days after the Reverend Sun Myung Moon was sentenced to 18 months in prison and fined $25,000 for tax fraud and conspiracy to obstruct justice (apparently he was not enough of a messiah to avoid jail, just a very naughty boy!). It is the saint's day of Anrold of Metz, a seventh-century Frankish bishop who apparently rewarded faithful followers who retrieved his remains by granting them a beer-barrel that never ran dry - but only for two days!

In politics, President Ronald Reagan was halfway through his first term in office, with future president George H.W. Bush as his VP. The previous year Reagan had kept a campaign pledge and appointed Sandra Day O'Connor as the first eve female Supreme Court justice. He had just negotiated the tricky situation around the Falkland Isles in the South Atlantic Ocean, where his initial equivocating had led to a sharp cooling in his usually warm relations with British prime minister Margaret Thatcher.

+~+~+

Media:

New York Times bestsellers:  
1\. THE PARSIFAL MOSAIC, by Robert Ludlum  
2\. THE PRODIGAL DAUGHTER, by Jeffrey Archer  
3\. THE MAN FROM ST. PETERSBURG, by Ken Follett  
4\. EDEN BURNING, by Belva Plain

Box Office:  
E.T. - THE EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL was entering what would be its sixth week at the top of the box office charts, although curiously it would return to the top five more times as it battled other films well into October. It grossed just over double its nearest rival that year, TOOTSIE, which in turn beat AN OFFICER AND A GENTLEMAN and ROCKY III. Other films of note were PORKY'S (5th), STAR TREK II: THE WRATH OF KHAN (6th), 48 HOURS (7th), POLTERGEIST (8th), THE BEST LITTLE WHOREHOUSE IN TEXAS (9th), ANNIE (10th), FIREFOX (15th), CONAN THE BARBARIAN (17th) and TRON (22nd).

US charts:  
1\. DON'T YOU WANT ME, BABY? by The Human League (third and last week)  
2\. ROSANNA by Toto  
3\. HURTS SO GOOD by John Cougar  
4\. EYE OF THE TIGER by Survivor (next week's number one)  
Also HOLD ME by Fleetwood Mac (6th), TAINTED LOVE by Soft Cell (8th), ONLY THE LONELY by The Motels (9th), ABRACADABRA by The Steve Miller Band (11th), DO I DO by Stevie Wonder (13th), EVEN THE NIGHTS ARE BETTER by Air Supply (16th) and EBONY AND IVORY by Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder (27th).

TV Shows (Fall '81-Summer '82):  
1\. DALLAS (23.1M)  
2\. 60 MINUTES ON CBS (22.5M)  
3\. THE JEFFERSONS (19.1M)  
4\. THREE'S COMPANY (19.0M)  
Also ALICE (18.5M), THE DUKES OF HAZZARD and TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT (both 18.4M), M*A*S*H (18.1M), ARCHIE BUNKER'S PLACE (17.6M), LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY (16.2M), LITTLE HOUSE ON THE PRAIRIE (15.6M), THE FALL GUY (15.5M), HILL STREET BLUES (15.1M) and T.J. HOOKER (15.0M).

+~+~+

1982 also saw the first appearances of:  
Caffeine-free Pepsi  
Diet Coke  
Ferrero Rocher  
EPCOT Center, Walt Disney World  
Commodore 64 computer  
Genetically-engineered human growth hormone (appropriate!)


End file.
